


Different Angle, A

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully's turn to surprise Mulder.





	Different Angle, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: A Different Angle  
Author: OKayVal  
Author Website: <http://donnilee.tripod.com/okayval> Rating: NC-17  
Category: Story, Romance, PWP!  
Archive: Honored; just tell me where.  
Pairings: Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: None 

Summary: Sequel to The Right Angle (second story in the "Ramp Series"). Scully's turn to surprise Mulder. 

Disclaimer: Not mine (except for one original character), just borrowing them for a while to let them have some fun. There are some items in the story which are also not mine, but they do exist; they are trademarked and I have no intention of profiting from them nor duplicating them. 

Thanks to the Havenites for the thread that helped inspire this bit of smut and for requesting a sequel to The Right Angle; also many thanks and bouquets to Tali for the encouragement and the rockin' beta! 

"Felt so right...  
Together we moved like spirits in the night, all night Baby don't know what they can do to you Spirits in the night, all night  
Stand right up and let it shoot through you..." 

\--Bruce Springsteen, "Spirit in the Night"-- 

* * *

The pilot announces that we will be stuck in this holding pattern for a few minutes, while waiting for clearance from the tower. A few minutes, my ass; these delays are rarely less than half an hour. I glance at Scully and I'm relieved to see she's still sleeping. Her head lolls back against the window and that sweet mouth is open slightly. I could so kiss her right now, but I don't know whether that would turn her on or piss her off. This case really wore her out; the autopsies were grueling and we disagreed, even more than usual, on the final outcome. She's been out of sorts all day, and the minute we got on the plane, she curled up against the window and shut her eyes. I wish she would talk to me and let it out, but sometimes it's better not to push her. So I let her be and try to unglue my own mind from this case during the flight. 

My hunch proves to be correct as twenty minutes pass before the pilot comes on again and announces that we are cleared to land. I turn to check on Scully; she's still dozing, her mouth still open. She hates landings so I decide to let her sleep. I hope she'll feel better now that we're home, and that we can continue where we left off in our hotel room last night, when she rocked my world with that mouth and that tongue and--oh fuck, that's done it. Now I'm getting hard and we're about to land. Think about something else, quick. Those dead bodies under the stairwell. That ought to do it. I close my eyes and try to picture the blood, the mangled limbs, when I feel something hit my shoulder. _Shit_. I don't have to look; I know that Scully's head is now resting there and that makes me even harder. 

I reach across her quickly and pull the blanket from her lap onto mine. My lap is now hidden from prying eyes and I unzip my fly just a little to release the pressure. Closing my eyes, I try to picture those dead bodies. Scully's head moves and presses more firmly into my shoulder. _Christ_. I squeeze my dick, just a little, trying not to groan. _Dead bodies, dead bodies, death, death, death_. I think for one brief, insane moment about waking Scully so she can help me solve this problem. But, now is not the time for us to join the milehigh club. I want her as a willing participant and if I wake her up, I have a feeling she's going to be anything but willing. So I continue to conjure up images of mutilated corpses until the plane banks into a sharp turn, causing Scully's head to slip off of my shoulder and back toward the window. The loss of contact and the thoughts of corpses do the trick; my erection's gone. I zip up my pants and shift my body as far away from Scully as these tiny airplane seats will allow me to. 

I let Scully sleep until the plane has finally touched down; as we taxi to the gate I brush my finger along her cheek gently. 

"Scully, wake up. We're home." 

She stirs and I stroke her cheek again. Her eyes flutter open and she squints at me, then sits up and looks out her window. 

"Already? Was I asleep, Mulder?" 

"Out like a light." 

"And you let me sleep?" she asks, somewhat surprised. 

"Sure. You're pretty cute when you're asleep, you know?" 

"Mulder--" 

"OK, I admit it; I didn't want to wake you and interrupt any erotic dreams you may have been having about me," I offer, but she's not buying; she just rolls her eyes at me and gathers her belongings together. 

We escape the confines of the airport and find my car in the longterm lot. I attempt some idle chit-chat but Scully is having none of it; she's leaning back against the headrest and looking out the window with an unblinking stare. I suggest a stop for dinner but she refuses. 

"I'm tired, Mulder. I just want to go home and stop thinking about this case." 

"No problem, Scully. I understand. I wish we had been wrong about the. . ." 

"Mulder, I don't want to -talk- about the case, either." 

I take the hint and keep my mouth shut up until we reach her apartment. I have barely pulled the key out of the ignition before she's out of the car and heading up the walk to her building. I try to keep up with her, grabbing her garment bag and slinging it over my shoulder. She unlocks the foyer door and waits for me, but as soon as I get there, she scurries ahead of me to the stairs. I wonder if she's pissed off at me; she's sure acting like it. 

We reach her floor and she turns the wrong way down the hall. I follow her, confused. 

"Scully? Last time I checked, your apartment was the other way." 

"I have to get my mail from Mrs. Warner. I asked her to pick it up for me." 

She knocks at the door and I wait quietly behind her. Mrs. Warner answers the door and beams broadly when she sees Scully. 

"Dana! You're home. It's late, isn't it?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Warner. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I'm sorry that I didn't call to tell you that our plane was delayed. I could have stopped by in the morning." 

"Oh, it's no problem, dear. I have your mail for you. Would you like to come in for a moment? Or do you have other plans?" Mrs. Warner asks, looking directly at me. Scully blushes and I give Mrs. Warner my most dazzling smile in return. 

"No, but thank you for the invitation. I'm very tired and I'm looking forward to some much-needed sleep. Good night, Mrs. Warner." She takes the stack of mail and starts to turn away. 

"Wait, dear, this is for you, too." Mrs. Warner ducks back into her apartment and returns with a box that's a bit awkward for her small arms to carry. I reach out and take it from her since Scully has her hands full with the rest of the mail. Mrs. Warner nods at the box in my arms and smiles at me. 

"Is this something nice that the two of you can share?" she says. I peek at the return address label and feel my face grow hot when I realize what I'm holding. I hope that Mrs. Warner doesn't visit the same websites that I do. 

"I think so, Mrs. Warner, but that's up to Dana." I grin at each of them in turn. Scully ignores me and instead smiles at Mrs. Warner. 

"Thanks again for getting my mail, Mrs. Warner. Good night." 

"Good night, dear. Take care of this young man, he seems like he's worth keeping," she replies, giving me a wink as she closes her door. I like her. 

Scully and I make our way back to her own apartment, and while she unlocks her door, I peek at the box again. Maybe there's hope for this evening, after all. 

"Scully, I think I know how to make you forget all about this case." 

"Mulder, what are you talking about?" She tosses her mail onto the table and spins around to face me. 

"It seems that the mini-ramp you ordered has arrived." I can't help smiling like a kid in a candy store. A big kid with a big piece of candy. Sex candy. 

"It has?" Assuming she'll share my excitement, I tilt the box down to show her the label. Instead, she yanks the carton out of my arms and sets it down behind her, out of my reach. 

"Mulder, it's been a rough couple of days. I just want to go to bed." 

"Me, too." 

"I mean -alone-." 

_Shit_. She does mean it. I'm not such a selfish asshole that I haven't noticed the fatigue in her eyes. No amount of Mulder charm is going to change her mind tonight. 

"OK, I'm leaving. But you'd better not try that thing out by yourself." Finally, she smiles, just a little, and I'm satisfied that she's not really angry at me. I take her bag from my shoulder and drape it over the sofa, then give her a goodnight kiss, filled with promise, and take my leave. I drive home as fast as I can and the minute I'm inside my apartment, my pants are down and I'm stroking myself with into a frenzy. I need to get off. I've got to release the frustration that's been building since our flight home, intensified by thoughts of that mini-ramp and the ways Scully and I will soon be using it. 

* * *

Scully shows up at work the next morning in a much better mood. _Thank goodness_. I keep waiting for her to mention the mini-ramp but she says nothing about it. I'm sure that's on purpose, just to torment me. I finally take matters into my own hands. 

"So, Scully, what do you want to do this weekend? You haven't forgotten that today is Friday, have you?" 

"No, Mulder, I haven't. And I do have one or two ideas." 

"Care to share?" 

"Not just now. Why don't I come over tonight, and then we can talk about them." She says this with a straight face but I catch the gleam in her eyes. 

"Just talk?" I pretend to pout. 

"Well, I do have something to show you, too." _Aha_. 

"Show and tell. I like your idea already, Scully." Except that now I need something else to concentrate on for the rest of the day. Where are the photos of those damn corpses? I snatch Scully's notes on the case from her desk and offer to finish the report for her. That makes her happy and gives me the distraction I need to carry me through the afternoon. 

* * *

I get so distracted by the case report, in fact, that I'm still working on it after Scully leaves the office. When I finally shut off my computer and look at my watch, I discover that she's due at my place in less than an hour. I take every shortcut and somehow make it home, through Friday night traffic, in record time. 

I head into my bedroom so I can get ready for Scully's arrival. In the corner sits the sex ramp that I bought a few weeks ago. It is proof that I really am a genius; how else to explain why making love to Scully has gone from amazing to mind-blowing? I lift the ramp up and set it on the bed, remembering vividly the last time we used it--Scully's pale skin against the soft, dark fabric, her body moving in perfect rhythm with mine-- _oh god_. Calm the fuck down. No sense wasting energy on the fantasy when the real thing will be here soon enough. 

I hit the shower and then begin a search for clean underwear, which proves fruitless. Hey, laundry is not my strong suit and I've been out of town for most of the week. I settle on a pair of sweatpants and head for my couch to wait for Scully. 

I don't have to wait long; I've just gotten comfortable with the remote when there's a knock at the door. I open it and there's Scully with a mischievous smile and her hands behind her back. I invite her inside with a sweep of my hand. She steps in, tiptoes up to brush my lips with a quick kiss, and walks past me while I shut the door. When I turn, she's still trying to conceal what she's carrying, but I can tell it's a box--THE box. 

"Time for show and tell, Scully." 

I try to grab the box from her but she out-maneuvers me and makes a mad dash for my bedroom, slamming the door behind her before I can follow. My bedroom door does not lock, as far as I know, but it refuses to open when I try the knob. 

"Scully? Let me in!" I jiggle the doorknob and lean my shoulder against the door, but it won't budge. She must be blocking it with something. 

"Patience, Mulder," she calls from the other side, and then I hear a softer sound. I press my ear up against the door and listen; she's giggling. I can't stand it. I want her. I try to peek under the door but it doesn't help; I can't see anything. I stand up and press my ear against the door again. 

"OK, now you can come in." Suddenly the door opens and I stumble into the room. I quickly recover my balance but nearly lose my mind when I see what Scully's been up to. 

Lined up neatly next to the ramp is the new mini-ramp; it's a smaller version in the same triangular slice of fabric-covered foam. The two triangles are set edge to edge, so that the pieces slope downward to meet in the middle and form an uneven 'V.' Scully has apparently been studying the website or memorized that instructional video and figured out how to use them together. But it's Scully, herself, that makes me crazy. She's standing at the foot of the bed, stunningly naked, all soft curves and peaks. My jaw drops and I'm instantly, achingly hard. 

"Hi," she says, with an evil smile. 

"Hi," I manage to stammer. 

"What do you think?" she asks. 

"I think I like the way you think." I remove the distance between us and pull her to me. I kiss her hungrily, my mouth hot and demanding against hers. She responds with equal greed, her tongue sliding over mine. Her bare breasts press against my chest and I'm going crazy with lust. Her fingers tug at my sweatpants and I stop kissing her long enough to help her peel them off of me. She eyes my rigid cock with a triumphant gaze. 

"Going commando, Mulder? I like it." 

"Always be prepared, Scully, that's my motto." 

"I see that," she says, taking me in her hand. My blood, hot and molten, surges to the spot where she's touching me. I hope she can feel the heat of my need for her. 

"Oh, Scully," I moan. "You're the boss. Tell me what you want." 

"Lie down, Mulder, and put your head there." 

She releases me and gestures toward the mini-ramp. I get up on the bed and lie on my back against both ramps. My head and neck are propped up on the mini-ramp; it's like a pillow. My shoulders are lying in the V, and my torso and hips rest on the larger ramp, which elevates them slightly higher than my head. My knees hit the larger ramp at the top and my legs hang down the back. I can brace my feet flat onto the bed. It feels awkward, but only for the moment it takes Scully to join me on the bed. She climbs onto my chest, turns around, and lowers herself until she's almost sitting on my face. _Jesus_. I grab her by the hips and move that round, beautiful ass closer to my mouth so that I can reach her hot center. Her mouth is already occupied; I feel her tongue circling the tip of my cock, sending pulses of sheer pleasure through me. 

I slip my tongue between her swollen lips and lick each fold. She's sweet and wet under my mouth. Her tongue is a flame, flickering along the length of my shaft as she takes me deeper into her mouth. The ramps tilt our bodies toward each other, inviting us to explore further. I swirl my tongue around her clit and savor the taste of her; she's like honey. She squirms against my face while she slides me in and out of her mouth just the way I like it. I struggle to stay in control; I don't want to come yet and end this. I bury my mouth against her and also slide one finger up, tracing her with a pressure I know she can't resist. Sure enough, she rocks her hips faster while her rhythm on my cock slows just a bit. A few more strokes of my tongue and finger, and she stops sucking me so she can breathe, and then I feel the hot, wet pulses of her walls as she gives way above me. I hold her tight around her waist until her trembling stops. 

"No fair," she says, panting slightly and trying to look at me over her shoulder. 

"You can't conquer me that easily, Scully. I want more." 

I slide my finger out of her center and slip it between those glorious cheeks that are just still inches away from my face. She gasps; then, with an agile twist, she lifts up and turns around to straddle me, sitting on my thighs. 

"So do I, Mulder." 

Her smile turns wicked again as she rises up to take me inside her. Our hips are tilted toward each other and I am in deep, so deep. She plants her feet on the bed and starts to move, slowly and firmly. She is hot velvet wrapped tight around me. I want to bring her back to the edge and take her over it with me. I reach up and cup her breasts, running my thumbs over her nipples. Her eyes turn to dark sapphires at my touch. 

"Come for me, Scully." 

And she does. She gasps and clutches at my arms and I feel her shatter around me like exquisite glass. She's so fucking beautiful. As her tremors subside, she leans forward and moves faster, consuming me. 

"Now, you come for me, Mulder," she says, and I obey, exploding into her with a fierce, white-hot rush. I grip her hips so hard that I fear her delicate skin will have permanent marks from my fingertips. She holds onto me until my shuddering stops. 

When I open my eyes, Scully is still straddling me, leaning forward and resting her head against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and she sits up. She's flushed and her eyes have a dreamy look. Did I just put that look on her face? 

"Are you checking my heart rate, doctor?" I run my fingers lightly along her thighs. 

"I think it's almost back to normal." She smiles and starts to rise, causing me to slip out of her. Still sprawled on top of the ramps, I reach up and pull her back down to me. I wrap my arms around her and she curls up with a contented sigh. We don't talk; there's no need to say anything. And I can't keep my eyes open, I'm so wonderfully drained. As I drift off to sleep, Scully warm and smooth against me, I wonder idly if the mini-ramp will fit in my suitcase. 

Finis 

* * *

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to OKayVal


End file.
